


Vollkommen

by TomatenAufDenAugen (AvasKer)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvasKer/pseuds/TomatenAufDenAugen
Summary: Verflucht sei der Junge, der ihm die Kontrolle raubt!





	Vollkommen

**Kontrollverlust.**

Ein ungemütliches, hinderliches, verhasstes Wort, das er so gut es ging vermied. Wäre sein Gedächtnis weniger als vollkommen makellos, hätte er es sogar geschafft, dessen ganze Existenz zu vergessen. Sollte es dennoch geschehen – aus welchen unmöglichen Gründen auch immer –, wurde er jeden Tag, jede Nacht, jede Stunde, Minute, Sekunde erneut daran erinnert, dass Kontrollverlust ein übliches Schauspiel war, sobald er sich unter die Menschen begab, welche weniger talentiert und außergewöhnlich waren als er selbst. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn manchmal belustigte, die Panik der gebildeten Leute zu beobachten, die nach Worten rangen und doch nur die Weisheit von Betrunkenen besaßen, wenn sie ihn erblickten und den Unterschied merkten. Merkten, wie viel besser er in allem war als sie. Es waren oft kleine Dinge: sie stolperten über eine kleine Erhebung im Boden oder über nichts weiter als Luft; sie ließen etwas fallen – ein Buch, ein Stift, Zerbrechliches und nicht Zerbrechliches; sie stotterten oder vergaßen für einen Augenblick zu sprechen, zu atmen, manchmal konnten sie sich nicht bewegen.

Sie waren fasziniert von ihm.

Sie bewunderten ihn, wollten ihn nachahmen, wollten seine Anerkennung, wollten ihn, seinen Körper, seine Intelligenz, seinen Charme, alles was er war. Er hatte sie unter Kontrolle, er konnte sie verführen und das machen, was er verlangte.

Es gab natürlich Ausnahmen, andere (Dumbledore, Dumbledore, misstrauischer, alter _Dumbledore_ ), die es verstanden, Sichtweisen zu manipulieren, Handlungen zu kontrollieren, aber sich selbst von den Einflüssen fremder Marionettenspieler distanzierten, um das zu erreichen, was erreicht werden musste. Sie waren Hindernisse, die, obgleich sie sein Leben aufregender gestalteten, beseitigt werden mussten, wenn er ebendieses Leben nicht verspielen wollte.

_Und er wollte die Ewigkeit._

Leider gab es auch diese eine lästige Person, die eine Ausnahme der Ausnahme bildete.

Eine Person, die nichts dergleichen konnte, wozu er (und – _verflucht sei er!_ – Dumbledore) fähig war, und die zu den jämmerlich einfach manipulierbaren Rest hinein zu passen schien. Diese Person war …

**Harry Potter.**

Ein ganz normaler Junge, genug Talent und Willenskraft, um in der Schule nicht unterzugehen, aber nicht genug, um hervorzustechen. Ein hervorragender Quidditchspieler und einer der besten Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während er in den anderen Fächern durchgehend durchschnittlich blieb und manchmal miserable Ergebnisse erzielte –vor allem in Zaubertränke. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, tausend Freunde um sich zu scharen, aber ein Einzelgänger war er auch nicht. Er hatte zwei beste Freunde, Weasley und Granger, und noch ein paar weitere Leute, die er zu seinen engeren Freunden zählte. Manchmal, wenn das Wetter es erlaubte, lungerte er mit ihnen draußen herum, faulenzte auf der Wiese oder am Seeufer; manchmal war er allein (recht selten, denn entweder war Weasley bei ihm, Granger oder beide – seine gezähmten, treuen Wachhunde) und sah verträumt in den Himmel; manchmal half er jüngeren Schülern den Weg zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen zu finden; manchmal stritt er sich mit Malfoy (und es war meist, wenn nicht sogar immer Malfoy, der einen Streit provozierte); manchmal war er im Eulenturm, um zu seiner Schneeeule zu reden und manchmal …

… fragte sich Tom, warum er so viele belanglose Informationen über den ganz und gar normalen Jungen, Harry Potter, besaß.

Und warum – warum – fühlte er sich so unvollkommen, so unfähig – gelähmt, unsicher, aufgeregt, erwartungsvoll, ungeduldig, verwirrt, verärgert –, sobald er in seiner Nähe war. Er möchte diese Gefühle nicht. Sie brachten ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, ließen ihn befürchten, dass andere diesen Moment der Schwäche sahen und versuchten, das Ganze auszunutzen. Es machte ihn unglaublich wütend, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dass ein anderer, der nichts Besonderes war, ihn, den Marionettenspieler, zu kontrollieren versuchte, seine Fäden ziehen konnte – _und Harry Potter bemerkte es nicht einmal!_


End file.
